La enamorada de Asuma y los sentimientos de Noa
by Patri13
Summary: En esta historia sale la escena que todos quisimos ver en televisión: Noa y Asuma salen juntos!Pero la felicidad no tarda en desaparecer grácias a una chica nueva. Ella consigue hacer un agujero los corazones de ambos,pero no lo suficiente profundo...


(En este capítulo, Noa y Asuma ya salían juntos. Hos lo digo ahora por que si no después hos vais a hacer un lío con la história.)

Era un dia normal, como cualquier otro? No, la verdad es que no. Ése día, en la Segunda Sección de Patlabors, llegó una chica nueva. Se llamaba Ayane. Tenía el pelo largo, de color marrón un poco claro. Simepre llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Tenía los ojos de un colo gris marrón oscuro. De altura era más o menos como Noa, un poco más alta. Tuvo que venir por que Hirmoi tuvo que irse durante unos días, bueno, durante 1 mes entero, así que sólo estaba de substituta. Pero ése mes fué más largo de lo normal; sobre todo para Noa y Asuma...

Todos estaban reunidos en el angar. El capitán Gotoh se acercó a ellos, los cuales estaban en fila y firmes...

C. Gotoh: Bien, como vosotros ya sabeis, Hiromi tiene que irse en el vuelo de esta tarde hacia a Hon Kong. La parte que no sabeis es que hasta de aquí 1 mes no volverá, y por lo tanto, ha venido una persona a substituirle. Estará con nosotros durante este mes que Hiromi no está. Se llama Ayane.

Ayane: Encantada de conoceros. -Dijo con una voz algo "repipi". Noa y Asuma se miraron de reojo con una cara que parecía que hubiésen visto un fantasma.- Espero aprender mucho con vosotros durante este mes. -Dijo sonriendo. Pero en especial miraba a Asuma, el cual al darse cuenta de éso, le entró un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Noa se lo miró de reojo.

C. Gotoh: Ayane se encargará del trailer del numero 1. Podeis enseñarle el Ingram y todo lo que querais; mientras que no hagais ningun destrozo, claro. -En ése momenento, Noa miró para otro lado. Asuma se rió un poco al mismo tiempo que miraba a Noa de reojo.- Bueno, a partir de aquí hos lo dejo todo en vuestras manos. Tratadla bien! -Y acto seguido se fue para el despacho de capitanes. Otah se acercó a ella...

Shinshi: Hola. Mi nombre es Mikiyasu Shinshi, pero puedes llamarme Shinshi.

Ayane: Deacuerdo, Shinshi.

Shinshi: Estos son Otah y Kumagami.

Noa: Yo soy Noa Izumi, encantada.

Ayane le sonrió con una risa algo forzada por que había visto como se miraan Asuma y ella.- Hola. Yo también estoy encantada.

Asuma se acercó el último.- Y yo soy Asuma Shinohara. Encantado de conocerte.

Ayane no esperó más en estrecharle la mano. De lo rápida que fué parecái que le quisiera arrancar la mano de cuajo.- Hola, yo soy Ayane Hirasawa. Encantada de conocerte, Asuma. Sabes, yo tengo 2 hermanos y 1 hermana; y el más pequeño de mis hermanos se llama como tu. A que tiene grácia? -Dijo riendo.

Asuma estaba un poco descolocado en ese momento pero le sonrió también para no quedar mal.- Sí... ya ves.

Noa le captó las intenciones a Ayane y se la miró de reojo con desconfianza mientras que decía en voz baja...- Tengo la impresión de que este mes va a ser muy largo... ¿Señor, que he hecho yo para merecer esto? -Decía dentro de su mente.- 1 mes con ésa, lo que me espera...

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad y normalidad. A Asuma no le quedó más remedio que enseñarle las instalaciones a Ayane; pero por suerte, consiguió que Noa también les acompañara. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y oían, pero no escuchaban a Ayane hablar, iban pensando dentro de su cabeza.- Esta tía está loca... no se calla ni debajo del agua... que cotorra!

Pero se pudo superar. Al medio día ya le llegó el uniforme de la S.V.2 a Ayane. Se lo fue a provar a los vestidores con Noa...

Ayane: Que tal? Cómo me queda?

Noa: Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te lo mires tanto en el espejo. Sólo es un uniforme, no un vestido de gala. Deja de darle tantas vueltas que lo vas a marear! -Justo en cuanto dijo ésa frase pensó...- Y a mi también me estás mareando. Pontelo ya y deja de hacer el idiota, leche!

Ayane: Bueno, supongo que no me queda mal del todo. Volvamos con Asuma y los demás!

A Noa se le cayó una gota pero se fue con ella sin decir nada más que un "vale" pasota. Al llegar de nuevo a la oficina, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar en general como el quedaba y en segundo preguntarle la misma pregunta a Asuma, el cual respondió lo mismo que Noa en el vestuario.- Bueno... pues que quieres que te diga... es un uniforme, no un vestido de gala. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Te queda como te ha de quedar.

Ayane le sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Luego se fue a su nueva mesa. Todos se pusieron a hablar con ella; menos Noa y Asuma, los cuales se quedaron en la mesa del fondo, o sea, la de Noa...

Noa: Seguro que esta respuesta se la dice otro y le mete un guantazo que rompe la pared. -A partir de aquí se puso sarcástica.- Pero, claro, cómo te podría pegar a ti, a su ídolo, a su amor, hombre, por favor!

Asuma le sonrió.- Oh, vamos. No me digas que estas celosa de esa "Top Model"? Pero si es una friqui.

Noa: Una friqui que está colada por ti.

Asuma: Y como lo sabes? Te lo ha dicho?

Noa: Asuma, a veces creo que estas ciego. No me dirás que no lo ves?

Asuma: Yo sólo te veo a ti.

Al oír éso, Noa le sonrió. Le cogió la mano y lo hizo baja de su mesa.- Ven, vamos a fuera.- Asuma asintió con la cabeza y sin soltarle la mano a Noa, se fueron los dos a fuera, a la parte oeste de las instalaciones. Ayane, mientras le iban hablando, su "agudo" sensor de radar captó a Asuma y Noa saliendo sólos fuera, cogidos de la mano; lo que la hizo cabrear mucho pero mantubo su actitud de chica tonta, repipi y gilipollas. Que es precísamente lo que era...

Ayane: A donde van?

Shinshi: Ni idea. Por que?

Ayane se quedó mirando la puerta pero se giró hacia a Shinshi y le sonrió.- No, por nada, no te preocupes.

No le quedó más remedio que aguantarse y quedarse en la oficina con los demás. Por otra parte, pensó que lo que le explicaban sobre el Ingram y todo ésa "martingala" le serviría como tema de conversación con "su queridísimo Asuma", así que se quedó con un poco más de gusto. Mientras, en la parte oeste de las instalaciones...

Noa: Bueno, al menos aquí no se oye ésa risa chillona de ésa sicópata y se puede hablar del tema con un poco de tranquilidad.

Asuma: Risa chillona de ésa sicópata? -Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

Noa: Pero si se vé claramente que está colada por ti.

Asuma: Pero a caso te lo ha dicho?

Noa: Oh, por favor! No me dirás que no la ves?

Asuma la empujó suabemente hacia la pared. Se apoyó a la pared con los antebrazos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Noa. Le puso su naríz junto a la suya, acortando las distáncias a 3 cm.- Escúcha. Yo sólo te quiero a ti... entiendes? -Y acto seguido la besó. Noa respondió a ése beso. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Asuma, el cual la arbazó por la cintura y se giró, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Se estubieron besando durante un rato. En cuando pudo, Noa, si dejar de abrazar a Asuma...

Noa: Sabes una cosa...

Asuma: Que?

Noa: Te quiero. -Y le dió otro beso.

Asuma: Yo también te quiero.

Noa: Pero una pregunta, que vas a hacer al respecto?

Asuma: Al respecto de qué?

Noa: De Ayane.

Asuma: Aun sigues con la tontería?

Noa: No es éso. Me refiero a que ella no se va a dar por vencida así como así, sabes?

Asuma: Ya... pero, estamos juntos en esto.

Noa: Tienes razón... pero aun así...

Asuma: Bueno... mi paciéncia es oro. -Dijo riéndo.

Noa también se puso a reir. Pero se les cortó la risa en cuanto de repente sonó la sirena. Se fueron corriendo hacia a la oficina para reunirse con los demás. El capitán Gotoh les comunicó 2 cosas. Tuvieron que dividirse por que tenían dos emergéncias. Otah se fue con Kumagami y Shinshi a rescatar a un labor atrapado mientras que Noa, Asuma, Ayane y el capitán Gotoh se iban a unas obras donde 3 labors se peleaban entre sí.

Ayane sabía conducir por lo tanto no tuvo ningún problema al respecto. El escenario de los echos donde se dirigía el equipo de Noa no estaba muy lejos de las instalaciones, por lo tanto llegaron allí rapidamente. Eran tres labors diferéntes enfrentándose entre ellos. Eran un ASV-99 Boxer, un HL-97 Bulldog y un HL-96 Tyrant 2000 peleandose en unas obras...

Asuma: Capitán, a que se debe este enfrontamiento?

C.Gotoh: Ni idea pero están armando un buen jaleo. -Entonces se dirigió hacia a Noa, bueno, hacia a Alphonse por que Noa ya estaba dentro.- Izumi, me oyes? Son tres labors de construcción muy potentes por lo que prefiero que primero intentes persuadirles.

Noa: Y que pasa si no lo consigo?

C.Gotoh: Pues que lo único que vas a necesitar será suerte. -Dijo en broma.

Noa: Cómo que suerte?! -Dijo un poco exaltada.

C.Gotoh: Tranquila, era broma. Pero ahora en serio, vete con cuidado, estos labors, aun que sean de construcción, son muy fuertes.

Noa: Deacuerdo. Atención a los pilotos de los labors! Déjen de pelearse! Apaguen el motor de sus labors y los cargos no se agrandarán!

1- Déjanos en paz!

2- Se han cargado unos cementos que acabé de poner ayer. Y por culpa de ésos cemento no pude asistir a una fiesta con unos amigos de hace muchos años! Estoy harto de estos pardillos!

3- Tú si que éres un buen pardillo, burro!

2- Que has dicho?!

Noa: Si quieren pelearse háganlo pero sin emplear labors! Dense puñetazos hasta que se cansen o se maten pero déjen a los demás tranquilos!

1- Y tu quien te crees que eres?!

3- Éso! A ti quien te ha dicho que te metas en nuestros asuntos?!

Noa se quedó algo descolocada.- Eh? Esto... yo..

2- Chicos, unámonos para acabar con este poli aguafiestas y luego acabamos con nuestro tema!

1 & 3- Vale!

Noa ya se quedó descolocada del todo.- Cómo? -Pero no le dió tiempo a poder persuadirles que ya había recibido un golpe en la cabina del piloto.- Aaah! Cómo te ateves?!

1- Vamos! Si no vales nada!

Noa se enojó.- Ahora verás! Se acabaron las negociaciones! -Y le endiñó un golpe en la cara del labor que lo envió al suelo. Pero, claro, no contó en que no eran 1, si no 3. Los otros 2 le endiñaron un golpe combinado en la parte sueperior de Alphonse, no en la cabeza, pero poco le faltó. Alphonse y Noa se fueron al suelo.

Asuma: Se cautelosa e intenta guardar las distáncias! Sólo ataca en cuanto lo tengas muy claro, si no estas perdida!

Noa: Éso ya lo sé! -Dijo levantandose.

Uno de los 3 labors le dió un golpe de tal fuerza rompió un monitor secundário, lo que hizo que Noa se hiciera algún que otro corte en la miejilla. Luego otro le atacó por detrás y le dió en toda la espalda. Alphonse cayó con una rodilla en el suelo. Noa se cortó el labio.- Ya estoy harta!

Se levantó de tal forma que se giró hacia al labor de detrás, le hizo una llavo de judo y lo envió junto con el labor de delante a unos cuantos metros por delante. Aun así, empezaba a cansarse. En ésos momentos se estaba batiendo a golpes con el tercero. Mientras, Ayane aprobechó para acercarse y charlar con Asuma.- Quieres decir que Noa podrá con los 3 labors? Los otros 2 empiezan a moverse de nuevo...

Asuma no paraba de mirar a Alphonse.- Espero que sí... aun que ha recibido bastante y los motores del Ingram empiezan a cedir. Pero si ha podido contra el Griffon podrá cotnra ellos. Pero son 3 y no 1 así que lo tiene difícil...

Ayan: Aaaahh... así que es ella quien luchó contra el labor negro. Vaya, pues si que es buena piloto.

Asuma le sonrió.- Y que lo digas. -Después volvió a mirar a Alphonse. En cuando le hizo ésa sonrísa, Ayane se transformó en la chica más feliz del mundo. Bueno, al menos éso pensaba ella...

Noa pudo agarrar a uno del brazo y destrozarle el monitor principal. A Asuma se le ocurrió una idea en el momento que Noa lo agarró por el brazo.- Noa! Agarralo fuerte del brazo y luego lanzalo contra los otros dos! Así los aplastarás y los dejarás K.O a los 3!

Noa: Lo provaré!

Entonces Noa lo cogió fuerte del brazo mientras que los otros 2 se ponían en pie para volver a atacar. Noa dió un par de vuletas sobre sí misma para coger impúlso y a la tercera vuelta lo soltó. Ya hos podeis imaginar a los 3 labors K.O en las obras, aboyados y alguno con un brazo roto. Los policías y la ambuláncia iban a por los 3 locos de los labors de contrucción. Aun que creo que les haría más falta la ambuláncia que los policías por que los daños que habían sufrido ésos tpobres infelices no fueron pocos ni tampoco

Noa: Lo logré! Empezaba a cansarme de tantos golpes... -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Asuma, Ayane y los demás. Mientras,

Ayane, al verla venir caminando con Alphonse, se asustó.- Oye, oye Asuma! Ya vé bien a través de los monitores?! Si se acerca más nos va a chafar! -Dijo mientras se ponía detrás de él. Asuma se puso a reir.- Que no, no te preocupes. -Entonces de giró hacia a Alphonse, bueno, levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo por que lo tenía casi encima. Noa pasó de largo y cargó a Alphonse en el trailer. Ayane ya estaba de camino para al trailer para bajar a Alphonse.

En cuando Alphonse ya estaba estirado, Noa salió del labor. Tenía un corte pequeño en la mejilla izquierda y el labio cortado. En cuando bajó del trailer allí estaba Asuma.

Asuma: Estas bien? -Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, donde tenía la herida.

Noa: Sí, sólo un corte en la mejilla y en el labio, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Asuma: Bueno, de todas formas voy a pedirle a Ayane que traiga el botiquín para quitarte la sangre de la cara.

Noa: Creo que no hace falta que la vayas a buscar, por que ella misma viene hacia a aquí.

Asuma: Que?

Ayane venía a toda prisa con el botiquín en la mano. En cuanto llegó, tomó aire y se puso istérica.- DIÓS! Noa estás sangrando!!!

A Noa se le cayó una gota.- Pero si sólo es un corte de nada.

Ayane no esperó a sacar una gasa, esparadrapo y un pañuelo para curar a Noa. La curó rapidamente. Noa se quedó flipada. "A lo mejor no era tan mala persona", pensaba ella en su mente...

Poco después volvieron a la base. En cuanto llegaon allí, Noa se sacó la gasa por que ya no le sangraba ni nada. Por la tarde les tocaba hacer tareas de campo, así que se fueron a cambiarse por que empezaban a las 5 y sólo quesaban 15 minutos. Ayane no entendía muy bien como iba el asunto aun que se vistió como le dijo Noa y se fueron las dos con los demás. Asuma en lugar de trabajar se puso a jugar con Shije, como no. El tiempo pasaba lentamente para todos. Mientras, Noa y Ayane iban hablando sobre los Ingrams, etc...

Ayane: Pero un Ingram es difícil de controlar?

Noa: Hombre, lo que se díce difícil no pero tienes que tener una coordinación total del cuerpo y mucho equilibrio. Como que luego no estamos de guárdia te puedo enseñar el interior del Ingram y todo éso.

Ayane: De verdad?! Grácias!

Noa le sonrió. Poco después se giró y vió que Asuma estaba haciéndo el vago con Shije, por lo que decidió asustarlos. Se lo dijo a Ayane, la cual aceptó encantada.- Sabes arrastrarte?

Ayane: No pero sé ir a 4 patas agachada.

Noa no entendió muy bien la respuesta pero reaccionó.- Si éso te sirve parano ser vista es suficiente. Primero los despistamos y luego los asustamos. Vamos!

Noa y Ayane pasaron por al lado de Asuma.- En seguida volvemos. Vamos a dentro a buscar una cosa.

Asuma: Vale. -Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las tiras con las que estaba jugando con Shije.

Noa y Ayane se fueron cerca de la entrada. Luego volvieron con sigilo. Noa le dió las intrucciones necesarias a Ayane y empezó la operación "susto". Asuma miró de reojo para ver donde estaban Noa y Ayane pero no las vió, lo que le hizo parar de jugar. Shije se extrañó.- Que ocurre?

Asuma: No las veo.

Shije: A quien?

Asuma: A Noa y Ayane.

Shije: Déjalas, no te preocupes. Estarán bien.

Pero en ése momento unas hierbas de detrás de Asuma se movieron y crujieron, lo que hizo girar de repente a Asuma.- Lo has oído?

Shije: Sí, y no me gusta.

Pero ningúno de los 2 se atrevió a levantarse de el suelo para ver. Después crujieron las de detrás de Shije, lo que le hizo girarse rápidamente. Los 2 se empezaban a asustar. Noa y Ayane intentaban aguantar la risa.

Shije: Habrá sido otro.

Asuma: No. De este sector sólo nos encargámos Noa, tu, Ayane y yo. A parte de que aquí cerca no hay nadie. Los que estan más cerca de nosotros estan a 13 metros.

Shije: Éso significa que...

Asuma: Que no estamos sólos. A parte de que Noa y Ayane se han ido a dentro a buscar no se qué. Esto no me gusta pero que nada.

Noa: En cuanto cuente 3 saltamos encima de ellos. Pero intenta que no se te vea. Salta encima de ellos pero evita que giren al cabeza. -Dijo en voz muy baja, a penas se la oía; pero como al mismo tiempo movió un poco un palo disimuló la frase.

Ayane: Vale.

Noa contó hasta 3 con los dedos para que no se le oyera y se enterara Ayane. Se pusieron medio de pie, pero como que ya oscurecía, no se les veía bien. Deverían ser sobre las 7. Se preapararon y en cuanto Noa levantó el tercer dedo saltaron las dos encima de Shije y Asuma. Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo. Noa y Ayane chocaron las manos mientras que reían.

Noa: Buen trabajo!

Ayane: Lo mismo digo!

Asuma miró a Shije como pudo.- Ya te dije que no estabamos sólos...

Shije cerró los ojos suspirando.- Ya...

Mientras, Ayane y Noa se levantaban de encima suyo. Asuma se incorporó como pudo. Shije ya ni se levantó...

Asuma: Bien... y a quien se le ha ocurrido esta "genial" idea?

Noa y Ayane se miraron riéndose. En ese momento Asuma ya supo de quien había sido la "genial" idea.- Ya me parecía que sólo podías ser tu...

Shije consiguió levantarse.- Yo me voy a descansar que el turno ya ha acabado...

Ayane: Deacuerdo.

Noa: Oh, vamos! No me dirás que no ha sido divertido.

Asuma se puso la mano entre la espalda y los riñones.- Sí, y doloroso también...

Ayane se puso detrás de Asuma.- Donde, aquí?

Asuma se extrañó al mismo tiempo que se coloraba un poco.- Sí... pero...

Ayane: Hice un curso de masajista hace 6 meses así que te puedo quitar el dolor, o al menos aliviarlo un poco.

Asuma vió la cara de Noa.- Ya.. bueno, vamos a dentro... -Dijo levantandose para escaparse de ésa situación tan embarazosa.

Noa se molestó un poco pero también se levantó, al igual Ayane. Eran sobre las 9 de la noche, por lo tanto se fueron a cenar. Noa y Asuma fueron de los primeros en acabar de cenar. Los dos se fueron a fuera, donde por la tarde estubieron segando. Estubieron hablando por el camino pero justo entonces Noa desapareció de repente.

Asuma se arrodillo para intentar verla entre la hierba alta pero al ser de noche no pudo ver nada, aun que había un poco de luz por las luces del interior de las intalaciones.

Noa se puso detrás de él para intentar volver a sorprenderle. Saltó encima suyo pero esta vez Asuma se lo esperaba, así que en cuanto Noa saltó Asuma la cogió del brazo derecho y la estiro, lo que hizo que Noa rodease a Asuma, cayendo finalmente en el suelo. Asuma se puso encima de ella para que no se pudiera escapar...

Asuma: Dos veces la misma jugada no cuela... -Le dijo sonriéndo.

Noa: Ya veo, ya...

Asuma se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído.- Te quiero...

Le empezó a besar en el cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al final del cuello. Volvió a subir hasta su boca. Noa pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Asuma y lo empezó a besar. Asuma le volvió a besar el cuello, lo que hizo que Noa lo estirara aun más. Paró un momento. La acarició suavemente. Noa le sonrió. Le puso las dos manos en su rostro, acariciandolo suavemente y acercandolo lentamente hacia a ella. Le beso con sus labios suaves como el algodón y dulces como la miel. Al cabo de un rato, de un BUEN rato, volvieron a las instalaciones para retirarse a dormir. Asuma acompañó a Noa hasta su habitación, la cogió por la cintura y le dió un beso de buenas noches.

Justo en cuanto Asuma sacó la mano de la cintura de Noa, llegó Ayane, pero por suerte no vió nada más que Asuma irse lentamente y Noa girarse para abrir la puerta. La habitación de Ayane era la de al lado de la de Noa, por lo tanto podía "controlarla" un poco.

Fueron pasando los días, lentos, pasajeros... Sólo quesaban 3 días para que Hiromi volviése y ésa pesada de tía desaparecería de sus vidas para siempre. Pero... las cosas no acabaron como todos pensaban que iba a acabar... por lo menos no como se lo planteaban Noa y Asuma...

Ayane invitó a Noa y a Asuma a pasar un día en una cabaña en la montaña con su familia. La casa estaba en lo alto de una pequeña montaña. Les dijo que irían a pescar al lago que hay cerca de allí, que comerían comida casera y que harían otras cosas. Asuma y Noa no entendían muy bien a que vanía éso pero acepatron la invitación. Total, era sábado y por lo tanto el domingo era libre y el lunes ya volvía Hiromi, así que decidieron ir. Pero lo que no sabían era que ésa elección no fue una buena idea. Ayane sabía perfectamente que era su última oportunidad, y no tenía intención de desperdiciarla.

El día transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. De momento Ayane se controlaba aun que no pudo evitar lanzar alguna mirada o indirecta a Asuma. Aun así, el día pasó tanquilo y sin problemas. Pero aun quedaba pasar la tarde. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y se iban a las 8, sólo tenían que aguantar 2 horas y media. Lo pasaron bien, sólo les quedaban 30 minutos. Estaban en el garaje, arreglando una bici. Noa fue a dentro de la casa a buscar una herramienta pero no la encontró, así que volvió al garaje. Mientras que Noa iba a buscar la "supuesta" herramienta, Ayane aprovechó la ocasión...

Ayane: Y qué, tiene arreglo?

Asuma: Sí, ya está. No he tenido ni que ensuciarme. -Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ayane se acercó a Asuma.- Y podrías arreglar otras cosas también?

Asuma: Bueno, sí.

Ayane se acercó aun más a Asuma.- Es que verás, tengo algunas cosas más para arreglar, sabes?

Asuma se empezó a poner nervioso por que empezaba a captarle las intenciones.- A, a, a que t-te refieres?

Ayane se abrazó a Asuma.- Tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

Asuma estaba inmobilizado entre el agobio y el miedo. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Estaba atrapado. Pero no le dió tiempo a pensar que Ayane acortó las distáncias rápidamente con un beso en toda regla. Asuma ni si quiera cerró los ojos. Le cogió de la cintura intentando sacársela de encima pero era prácticamente imposible. Cerró los ojos un sólo instánte para poder concentrarse y encontrar la manera de salir de ésa situación pero... demasiado tarde.

Al abrir los ojos vió a Noa; vió su rostro pálido, con la boca abierta y con los ojos lagrimosos. En cuanto la vió grito...- NOA!!! -Lo que hizo que Ayane dejáse respirar a Asuma durante un momento. Noa sacudió ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados sin cerrar los ojos. Ayane también miraba a Noa pero de un modo distinto al de Asuma, MUY distinto. Aprovechándo la distracción de Ayane, dió un paso hacia Noa, pero su reacción fue completamente diferente. Dió un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirarle fíjamente a los ojos. A Asuma también se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó moverse pero Noa dió otro paso atrás. Justo después, se dió la vuelta y echó a correr.

Asuma ya no aguantó más. Cogió a Ayane de los brazos y estiró fuerte hacia a bajo, lo que la hizo soltarse de golpe de su cuello. Asuma explotó...

Asuma: Eres una vívora asquerosa! Una desgracia humana! Eres lo peor! No vales nada! NADA!!! -Y acto seguida la tiró contra al suelo.

Ayane no se pudo ni levantar, sólo consiguió levantarse de cintura para arriba y con dificultad.- Pero, pero yo... -Dijo empezándo a llorar a lágrima viva.

Asuma: Que te jodan!

Y después de ésa ultima frase salió corriendo del garaje montaña a bajo gritando "NOA!!! NOA!!!", aun que no sirvió de mucho. Noa iba corriendo por la montaña con un brazo tapándo su cara llena de lágrimas. Noa era muy rápida pero Asuma también lo era. Como que Noa empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas, Asuma la pudo coger a tiempo del brazo, haciéndola parar en seco.

Asuma: Noa!

Noa se sacó el brazo de la cara.- Suéltame!

Asuma: Por favor, escúchame!

Noa: Me mentíste!

Asuma: NO! Éso no pasó así!

Noa: Que me sueltes! -Y le dió una vofetada en toda la cara.

Asuma por poco pierde el conocimiento de la ostia recivida pero agunató. La cogió de los dos brazos...- Noa! Yo no lo hice! Fue ella! Yo me la estaba quitándo de encima lo que pasa que en el momento que has llegado me has cogido con los ojos cerrados!

Noa: Y por que la cogías de la cintura?!!

Asuma: Estaba intentando sacármela de encima! Nada más!

Noa dió un tirón fuerte hacia a bajo, lo que hizo que Asuma la soltara.- Eres un mentiroso... me dijiste que nada de esto ocurriría... me dijíste que no te gustaba... que nada cambiaría entre nosotros...-Noa bajó la cabeza girándola hacia a un lado al mismo tiempo. Se dió la vuelta intentándo irse pero Asuma corrió a cortarle el paso poniéndose delante de ella y cogiéndola de los brazos de nuevo.- Escúchame... que te dije al principio de todo esto...?

Noa volvió a bajar la cabeza...- Aun sigues con la tontería?

Asuma: No... piensa. Estamos...

Noa suspiró.- Juntos en esto...

Asuma: Exácto. Y que sepas que yo te quiero, te quiero mucho y aun que me des mil millones de ostias, o me dispares, o me aplastes con Alphonse... aun después de muerto... yo te seguiré queriendo igual...

Noa hizo una pequeñísima sonrísa. Le miró fíjamente a los ojos y después lo abrazó con alguna lágrima en los ojos. Asuma la abrazó bien fuerte, contemplando juntos la puesta de sol. Justo entonces Ayane bajó andando sigilosamente por la montaña aun dolorida por el golpe que le había asestado Asuma contra el suelo anteriormente. Al verlos se apresuró a esconderse para que no la vieran. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para ver lo que pasaba. Ellos dos no se enteraron de nada.

Asuma se despegó un momento de Noa, le pasó los brazos lentamente por detrás de la espalda. Como que los brazos de Asuma estaban por encima de los de Noa no se podía escapar. Asuma se acercó a ella muy despacio pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, a ésos preciosos ojos azules claros. Se acercó a ella y cerró los ojos mientras que acortaba las distáncias a 3 cm. Noa también los cerró.

Mientras, Ayane iba pensando en su mente mientras que se mordia la camiseta: "No! No lo hagas Asuma! No puedes quererla a ella! Yo soy mejor!". Pero justo en pensar la última frase el momento mágico llegó. Los labios de ambos se rozaron hasta fundirse mutuamente. Ayane no podía creer lo que veía pero, así es la vida.

Por fín pasó ése tremendo día y llegó el lunes. Hiromi ya estaba de vuelta y Noa y Asuma, lo primero que hicieron fue darle un buen abrazo. Hiromi no entendía nada de nada. Ése día Ayane ni si quiera se presentó. Sólo dejó una nota al capitán; bueno, y otra para ellos dos. La del capitán ponía que estaba muy contenta de haber estado con ellos pero que no pudo asistir el lunes por que le había surjido un "imprevisto MUY importánte", ya ves[... Asuma y Noa estaba en el césped que había allí cerca. En la carta de ellos ponía..., bueno, mejor que hos lo cuenten ellos mismos, no?

Asuma: Vaya, vaya, mira quien nos manda una carta.

Noa suspiró.- Madre mía... haber, que pone?

Asuma: No sé. Haber, pone: Reconozco que he perdido pero éso no significa que me rinda. He perdido esta batalla pero no la guerra. Noa, me caes muy bien, pero Asuma será para mi, no lo dudes. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, muy pronto... Asuma, te quiero. Besos para los dos. 

Asuma y Noa se miraron de reojo.- No se aclara, le caigo bien pero no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Esta tía está loca, te lo digo yo.

Asuma: Y quien lo ha dudado? -Dijo riéndo un poco.

Noa lo empujó hacia a atrás y se puso encima.- Y una pregunta. Cual de las dos besa mejor, ella o yo?

A Asuma le chocó ésa pregunta.- Por que me lo preguntas?

Noa: Tu responde.

Asuma: Pues, no sé. -Entonces la miró con desconfianza y con una sonrísa en la cara.- Necesitaría un recordatorio para llevar a cabo mi respuesta, sabes? Por que, la verdad, no me aceurdo muy bien besas...

Noa le sonrió y luego le dió un beso increíble.- Te ha bastado? -Le dijo riéndose un poco.

Asuma: Las puntuaciones son las siguientes: Noa 10, Ayane -10. Ganadora: Noa Izumi!

Noa se rió.- Eres un tonto. -Le dijo en broma.

Asuma: Forma parte de mi encanto.- Le dijo también de coña.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo y es que no hay nada mejor que el amor verdadero. El 70 de esta historia son echos reales. La metafora es que el amor verdadero se vé claramente. En cuando Ayane besó a Asuma, él podía haber continuado con Ayane en lugar de intentar sacársela de encima. O cuando Noa le ha dado la ostia, Asuma podía haber abandonado pero no lo hizo. Puede que algunos no entendais a lo que me refiero pero hos diré una cosa: si de verdad quereis a alguien, no lo/la dejeis escapar, por que oportunidades como ésta sólo se tienen 1 vez en la vida. En éste mundo sólo hay una media naranaja de cada uno. En cuanto la encotreis, luchad por él/ella. Puede que en un futuro hos lo agradezcais a vosotros mismos...

Un saludo a todos los amantes de Patlabor!


End file.
